


I'll keep you safe.

by Darkburst87



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Bad Weather, Drinking & Talking, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a horrible storm one evening while he is alone in his club, an unexpected visitor comes knocking on his door. Ed Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot spend some time together. Fluffy. Feelings. New experiences. Oswald shows Ed Nygma how to make a good drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something very sweet and fluffy with these two and I hope you guys enjoy this! Please leave me kudos and comments.

The view from the window wasn't much to look at, mostly distorted buildings and multiple blurred lights visible only through beads of rain. The thunder combined with the wind whistling as loud as possible..it was pretty loud so much so that the sounds of the storm outside almost drowned out the sound of the old radio which was playing old jazz music, softly in my club.

I sat at the large bar counter on a leather covered stool, tapping my fingers upon the surface of the counter top. 

I was feeling restless.

The weather outside was the worst I had seen in a long time and I came here on foot before it had gotten this bad, there had been a problem at the club that needed to be corrected. One of my men had ordered a large case of the wrong bottles of liquor for my club and in doing so had lost me a bit of money, so what choice did I have? I had to let him go..permanently.

Everything in the club is now spotless and I sent my other men home. I however, had decided to stay here and wait out the storm. It was late in the evening.

I felt content being alone. I had been around others for too long lately and it was nice to have some time by myself...at first..but as an hour went by I just became restless and bored.

Suddenly a loud banging on the door brought me back from my thoughts.

"We are closed! Come back tomorrow night we will be open then!" I shouted above all the noise.

The knocking stopped and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding...

And then the knocking sounds happened again, this time in a sort of pattern and much louder.

I stood up and angrily walked over to open the door.

Upon opening the door there stood a rather tall, slender man whose clothing and glasses were soaked with rain. 

I started to ask him who the hell he was until he looked up at me, a big smile appeared on his face and it made his eyes sort of "light up" and then realization hit me like a ton of bricks...I have met this man before but only once.

"You are that guy who works for the Gcpd, the one who likes riddles?"

His smile got even bigger and he said, "Yes. Yes that's right. My name it's Ed. Ed Nygma. I--"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I knew this was your club and I got curious, I wanted to see it." He spoke softly.

"My club isn't exactly advertised. How did you find out that this was my club?"  
I asked as he slowly walked inside, taking off his green rain coat and hanging it on the hook beside the door.

"I may have followed Jim here once...he wasn't aware that I was following him..people don't usually notice me..that sounded like I'm a stalker or some kind of creep didn't it?" He spoke fast and you could tell he was nervous.

I couldn't help it, a genuine laugh escaped me. 

This man, this Ed Nygma...he frowned and when I noticed I had softened my own expression hoping to put him at ease and then I said to him.."Do you want something to drink? That is a nasty storm out there."

His smile had returned and he said.."Yes. Yes I would like something to drink but I'm not sure...well what I mean is I don't usually..I have never really..."

"You aren't familiar with alcoholic drinks?"  
I asked.

He nodded and he focused his attention downwards, towards his shoes.

"Nothing to worry about friend. How about I make one of my favorites and I'll make us both one?" I asked, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous myself.

"Okay. That would be..yeah..th-thank you!" He said while looking at me and smiling his big goofy grin.

Once I made the drinks, I place the two blue colored glasses in front of him at the bar, which he was now seated at. I stood behind the bar, in front of him. I picked up my glass and gently tapped my glass to his before picking it up and stealing a look at him before I took a big drink from my glass. He smelled inside his glass and then he took a big drink from it.  
His eyes got really big and he quickly took another drink.

"What is this drink called?"  
He asked.

"It is called a Sidecar. What do you think?" I asked.

"It's very good! Can I..could I have another one..?" He asked while tapping his finger on the side of his now empty glass.

I brought out the bottles of liqueur and sat those in front of him. I walked around the bar to sit on the stool beside him. "I'll show you how to make your own. Have as much as you want." I said.

He then said, "I don't have to pay? You don't want anything in return for these?" 

I shook my head, "Not at the moment. I will be sure to let you know when I have thought of something."

He then had a concerned expression on his face and so I laughed and said, "I'm kidding, I'm not being serious! Here watch me I will show you how I make these!"

I then proceeded to make myself a drink, he watched me, I could tell he was very interested in watching me do this, as far as I can tell, he is someone who is very smart, someone who always enjoys learning something new and then always strives to perfect what he had learned. 

As soon as I had finished pouring the liqueur, I sat my glass down and I watched as he made his.

"Here" I said as I laid my open hand in front of him on the surface of the bar top.  
"I'm going to taste it, to see if you made it right." I clarified.

He smiled and passed me his drink. I took a sip and he said, "So how is it? How did I do Oswald?" 

I nearly dropped his glass as I heard him speak my name.

"You did good. You made it perfectly."

He didn't seem convinced so I said, "It's just that you called me by my name and no one really calls me by my name they usually just call me...well I'm sure you know what they call me."

"Penguin?"

"Yes and It doesn't bother me, I'm fine with it."

"But you didn't used to be? Fine with it? Being called penguin?" He asked and I nodded and he then asked "Is it because of your...." He looked at my leg then and then he looked back at me.."does it hurt? Your leg that is?" 

I shook my head, and realized that I suddenly felt a little afraid...I felt that we were suddenly sitting too close to each other but it was more than that it was like he was too close but not so much as in a psychical way but as if he could see me...the real me...and I was feeling scared, scared that if this continued he really would "see" me and that he wouldn't..couldn't possibly want to be around me then..he'd want to run and he probably should..

And then I realized I was thinking in my head way too much and it was almost like he knew..like he could read my mind or something..I then felt a very light touch on my thigh. Immediately, my eyes caught sight of those slender, long, feather light finger tips which belonged to Ed Nygma. 

I didn't move away from his touch. If anything, I felt myself leaning further into his touch.

"At times it can hurt. It can hurt a lot honestly but it's always been this way so I have just learned to...not let it bother me too much."

"Is this ok? Is it alright if I call you Oswald?"  
He asked me, while continuing to trail feather light touches up and down my thigh. 

"More than. More than okay I mean and yes Oswald is fine."  
I spoke, now painfully aware of how quietly I had answered him, barely above a whisper.

I looked up at him and his fingers stopped moving. He sat up straight and I lost what self control I thought I had and I gripped on to the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, closing the distance between us and I kissed him a little too rough maybe I scared him now?  
As soon as I opened my eyes again, waiting for him to reject me, to walk away, to not kiss me back...the complete opposite happened..he leaning in, his forehead resting against mine for a second until his lips had covered my own, his kiss was gentle but passionate all the same.

I wanted this moment to last forever. This was a very new experience for me. Not just physically but emotionally as well.

But then a very loud series of beeping could be heard and so I had to break away for a moment to see what the source of this interruption was and deal with it. 

It was my mobile phone.

It was a text from mother.

"It's okay you can check it." Ed Nygma spoke softly.

I nodded and opened the text to see three bright yellow smiling faces and then "This weather is very bad please be safe tonight. Are you staying some place safe?" Followed by three bright red heart icons.

I texted her back quickly, "yes I am somewhere safe. I will be home tomorrow, after the storm." 

I then tossed the phone onto a nearby chair.

"It was my mother. I told her I would be home tomorrow. Outside is still nasty after all. I suggest you keep from traveling tonight as well."

I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug. His arms tightened around me and he asked,"Are you suggesting I stay here tonight? With you?" 

I pulled away, only enough so I could place a small kiss on the side of his lips. 

I then felt his fingers intertwine with my own, he was holding tightly on to my right hand.

"Yes that is what I am suggesting. I would like you to stay and I want to get to know you better."  
I said quickly because I could see him leaning in again, his free hand laying on the back of my neck...he was so close that his lips were brushing against mine as he spoke softly, barely above a whisper.."Then I will stay here with you tonight and anytime you want afterwards."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on my Tumblr under the username Kittyraven.


End file.
